Tortured Remembrance
by Skitty-Kat
Summary: Han thinks about Lando during the torture in TESB. Slash.


Tortured Remembrance  
  
Disclaimers and blag: None of the characters belong to me, I'm just playing. This contains #Slash# but nothing explicit. Also torture, but nothing more than is in the junior novelisation of TESB. Set during the aforementioned storyline.  
  
Thanks to my beta, Xani! She's great!  
  
If you like, review! It doesn't take long and means a lot to me. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The jolts of electricity seared through Han Solo's body. His arms pulled at the shackles that held him, but they didn't move. He remained pinned to the platform, hanging over the electrodes. Another jolt made his body shudder, and ripped a scream from his mouth. Between jolts, in that blissful respite of a few seconds, Han opened his eyes and saw the unmoving, impassive figure of Darth Vader. Then another jolt, stronger than the last, convulsed his body. Han threw his head back and screamed.  
  
When the pain lessened and he looked up again, Vader was striding through the door. Beyond the black-caped Sith lord were two other men. Han growled as he saw the suave, moustachioed face of Lando Calrissian, standing next to the heavily armoured bounty hunter Boba Fett. His view was cut off as the door slid closed and more electricity was fired through his tortured body. This time, his scream took on the form of a name.  
  
"Lando!"  
  
::::::::::::  
  
"Lando!" A young Han Solo called his friend's name as he disembarked from his ship, Chewbacca close behind. Lando, elegantly dressed as usual, turned to see his harum-scarum smuggler friend bearing down on him.  
  
"Han, old buddy!" he exclaimed, grasping him in a tight hug. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Business," Han winked, "and pleasure." Lando laughed.  
  
"And what pleasure would that be, you rogue?" he asked, brown eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh, I was just going to see what, or who, turned up." The young smuggler grinned.  
  
"You're irrepressible, you know that?" Lando rubbed his hand through Han's hair, then pulled him in for a kiss. This lasted for some minutes, until Chewie grumbled something about unloading their cargo. Han let go of Lando's neck unwillingly and disengaged from his lips.  
  
"Okay, ya great furball, I'm comin'. 'Scuse us, Lando."  
  
"Sure thing. I'd wait for you anyday, darling," said Lando, with mock drama.  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
Another scream echoed round the torture chamber. The white-clad Imperial stormtroopers stood emotionlessly round the room while the machine did its work. Han screwed his eyes shut as fresh waves of pain coursed through his body. In his mind he still saw Lando's carefully blank face as he opened the door, revealing Darth Vader waiting to take them. Calrissian had even had the nerve to apologise, as if he hadn't just sold his friends over to the Empire.  
  
Han cursed Lando as the torture continued, cursed him from the depths of his Corellian heart. He wondered briefly how long it had taken Lando to strike this deal with the Imperials. Probably not long. He always had had a smooth tongue.  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
"Right, what're you doing out this late, then?"  
  
The guard loomed over Han, taser-stick gripped in his large hand. The young smuggler racked his brain to think up a good excuse. No convincing reason was forthcoming though, and he prepared to flee. The guard's gloved hand grasped his shoulder.  
  
"You must know that all starship pilots and crews are under a curfew here. You've got to be either on your ships or in a hotel by dark. So unless you've got a reason, I'll have to lock you up for the night."  
  
"Well." Han stalled for time, wishing that the guard wasn't so big and well armed. He was saved by the approach of another man, who walked up to the pair. The smuggler grinned as he recognised Lando Calrissian, handsome in grey shirt and black trousers.  
  
"There you are, Han," he said, hurrying over, "did you get lost?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Solo played along, "confusing place, this."  
  
"I'm so sorry, officer," Lando addressed the guard smoothly, "I forgot that Han was new to this city, and that he was likely to get lost. He's staying with me, you see, while he's on-planet."  
  
"Okay," the guard said slowly, relinquishing Han's shoulder, "but you'd better go straight in."  
  
"Of course," Lando assured him, pulling Han off by the arm, "good evening to you."  
  
He dragged his friend through the dark streets, avoiding any further guards. Hauling him into an alley, he pushed him against the wall and kissed him fervently. Grasping Han's head between his hands, he looked into his eyes.  
  
"So what are you doing here really?" he whispered.  
  
"Sorting out a deal with your local Rodians," Han answered happily, "some spice deals."  
  
"Oh, nothing too illegal then."  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
Han's body writhed as the current passed through him. The jolts were becoming more painful, though Han wasn't sure if it was just his body becoming more exhausted. He felt so vulnerable, with his arms shackled back and his neck and waist strapped down. Sweat dripped down his face, dampening it into strands. His body shuddered violently and blue sparks flashed before his eyes. The tingles ran through him, even after the initial shock.  
  
Nothing else moved in the room, everything else was unaffected by the screams. The stormtroopers still stood rigidly, faces hidden by their helmets. Han's cries continued unheeded, his pain coming not only from the physical attacks, but also the betrayal.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
"You'll always be my buddy, right?" Lando asked one evening. They were stretched out on his bed. Han's head rested on Lando's stomach while the dark-skinned man played with his hair.  
  
"You bet, pal," Han replied, "why d'ya ask?" Lando shook his head.  
  
"Just checking, I guess," he said. Twisting a curl, he suddenly paused. "All this stuff is just casual, yeah?"  
  
"Course." Han turned his head to look up at Lando. "It's just sex. I like to keep my options open."  
  
"You'd know all about that, huh?" The other man laughed. "That's why you haven't been caught yet."  
  
"What about you then?" Han sat up. "You do one hell of a lot of smuggling, but you don't get caught either."  
  
"Ah," Lando grinned, "I have that air of respectability that you so charmingly lack."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Han challenged with a teasing smile. "What an I then, if you're so respectable?"  
  
"Hm, how about roguish, handsome, devilish, damn lucky." Lando emphasised each attribute with a kiss, moving down Han's body. The smuggler arched his back as his lover continued.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Han's back was arched now, though in pain rather than pleasure. Jolt after jolt shot through him, each successively more powerful. The seconds seemingly drew themselves out, prolonging Han's agony. Blinking away his sweat, the smuggler's face was a twisted grimace. His mind was focused on the man he held responsible.  
  
'When I get outta here,' he promised himself, 'I am gonna snap Calrissian in two. He is gonna plead with me to kill him.'  
  
The torture continued, and all Han could think about was a pair of brown eyes.  
  
But were they Leia's or Lando's?  
  
  
  
End. 


End file.
